<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you my Bucky? by Mitsususu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209583">Are you my Bucky?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsususu/pseuds/Mitsususu'>Mitsususu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers: Endgame (Movie) - Alternate 2012 Timeline, Based on a Children's Story, Bucky Barnes Returns, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Crack, Happy Ending, M/M, Steve is the baby bird, Steve looks for Bucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsususu/pseuds/Mitsususu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2012, Steve hears "Bucky is alive!" and goes on a magnificent adventure.</p><p>A children's book retelling</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are you my Bucky?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterruptedCadence/gifts">InterruptedCadence</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bucky is alive!”</p><p> </p><p>-☆-</p><p> </p><p>After Steve woke up, he pondered deeply about Loki.</p><p> </p><p>Loki couldn’t read minds, so how had he known about Bucky? It didn’t make sense.</p><p> </p><p>He packed a traveling bag and stood on the steps of his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“I must go.” He said. If Bucky was alive, Steve would find him. “I will be back!”</p><p> </p><p>He drove his motorcycle around Brooklyn. He looked for his Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>He drove, and drove, and drove. Steve did not see his Bucky. He did not worry, because he could do this all day.</p><p> </p><p>“I will find my Bucky,” he said.  </p><p> </p><p>-☆-</p><p> </p><p>He did not know where they were keeping his Bucky. He did not know Bucky was in the Federal Savings Bank. He walked by it. Steve did not see him.  </p><p> </p><p> -☆-</p><p> </p><p>Steve came to Fury.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you my Bucky?” Steve said to Fury.</p><p> </p><p>Fury just looked and looked. He did not say a thing.</p><p> </p><p>Fury was not his Bucky, so he went on.</p><p> </p><p>-☆-</p><p> </p><p>Then Steve came to the Black Widow.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you my Bucky?” he said to the Black Widow.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” said the Black Widow.</p><p> </p><p>Fury was not his Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>The Black Widow was not his Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>So Steve went on.</p><p> </p><p>-☆-</p><p> </p><p>“I have to find my Bucky!” he said. “But where? Where is he? Where could he be?”</p><p> </p><p>-☆-</p><p> </p><p>Then Steve came to Sam Wilson.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you my Bucky?” he said to Sam Wilson.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not your Bucky. I do what you do, just slower,” said Sam Wilson.</p><p> </p><p>Fury was not his Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>The Black Widow was not his Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>Sam Wilson was not his Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>So Steve went on.</p><p> </p><p>-☆-</p><p> </p><p>Now he came to Alexander Pierce.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you my Bucky?” Steve said to the Alexander Pierce.</p><p> </p><p>“How could I be your Bucky?” said Alexander Pierce. “I am the Secretary of the World Security Council.”</p><p> </p><p>Fury and the Black Widow were not his Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>Sam Wilson and Alexander Pierce were not his Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>Did he have a Bucky?</p><p> </p><p>“I did have a Bucky,” said Steve. “I know I did. I have to find him. I will. I WILL!”</p><p> </p><p>-☆-</p><p> </p><p>Now Steve did not drive. He sped!</p><p> </p><p>Then he saw a helicopter.</p><p> </p><p>Could that old thing be his Bucky? No, it could not.</p><p> </p><p>Steve did not stop. He sped on and on.</p><p> </p><p>-☆-</p><p> </p><p>Now Steve looked way, way down. He saw the Lemurian Star. “There he is!” said Steve.</p><p> </p><p>He called to the Lemurian Star, but the boat did not stop. The boat went on and on.</p><p> </p><p>-☆-</p><p> </p><p>Steve looked way, way up.</p><p> </p><p>He saw a big quinjet.</p><p> </p><p>“Here I am, Bucky,” he called out.</p><p> </p><p>But the quinjet did not stop. The quinjet went on.</p><p> </p><p>-☆-</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Steve saw a big thing. This must be his Bucky!</p><p> </p><p>“There he is!” he said. “There is my Bucky!”</p><p> </p><p>Steve ran right up to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Bucky, Bucky! Here I am, Bucky!” he said to the big thing.</p><p> </p><p>But the big thing just said, “LAUNCHING.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you are not my Bucky,” said Steve. “You are a helicarrier. I have to get out of here!”</p><p> </p><p>But Steve could not get away. The helicarrier went up.</p><p> </p><p>It went way, way up. And up, up, up went Steve.</p><p> </p><p>But now, where was the helicarrier going?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, oh, oh! What is this helicarrier going to do to me? Get me out of here!”</p><p> </p><p>Just then, the helicarrier came to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Where am I?” said Steve. “I want to go home! I want my Bucky!”</p><p> </p><p>Steve activated a detonation device and dived out the window.</p><p> </p><p>Steve landed right back in Brooklyn. Steve was home!</p><p> </p><p>Just then Bucky came back. He looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know who I am?” he said to Steve.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I know who you are,” said Steve.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not Fury.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not the Black Widow.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not Sam Wilson.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not Alexander Pierce.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not the Lemurian Star, or a quinjet, or a helicarrier!”</p><p> </p><p>“You are my friend, you are my Bucky, and I’m with you ‘till the end of the line.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And they lived happily ever after, forever and ever</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>